Bakkuhomu
by Nacex96
Summary: Sasuke ha vuelto a konoha han derrotado a las mas grandes amenazas de konoha en su recuperación, Sakura sera su enfermera pero Sasuke esta algo raro con ella.el instinto protector de Sasuke despierta de nuevo en el, sobre protege a Sakura y por eso su perdición...olvidaron eliminar a un enemigo potencial ¿pero quien?/ FF viejito pero trato de recuperarlo
1. El despertar

**_Este Fic es viejito, lo había publicado en con el nombre AlExiitA_UzuChihaxD pero lo había descontinuado, pero lo estoy retomando de nuevo, espero le den una oportunidad._**

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_Discleimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de completa autoría de Kishimoto Masashi_**

**_solo la historia es de mi completa autoría_**

**_Disfruten, próximo capitulo lo subo el lunes._**

* * *

**Capitulo 1. Despertar**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha.

Si ese es mi nombre, Tal vez ustedes quieran escuchar la historia sobre la gran guerra contra Konoha, donde hay héroes y seres tan malignos como oscuros, hmp, pues se quedaran con todas las ganas de escucharla, por que en realidad es algo de lo que no quiero hablar.

Aunque de lo que les hablare no es tan aburrido que digamos, si habrán peleas feroces, si habrán héroes, habrán situaciones estúpidas, hmp.

¿Qué que paso en la guerra contra Konoha? ¿Porqué cambie de opinión?

Por favor no me pregunten eso, es algo que aun hoy en día no entiendo, exacto, no entiendo el por que.

¿Por qué no me deshice de Naruto? ¿Por qué no destruí esta villa?

Esas preguntas me las hice yo también, pero aunque me cueste aceptarlo, Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi son personas importantes para mi, y ellos amaban a esa aldea, ese pedazo de tierra que para ellos era el paraíso, la verdad no entendía como podían amar tanto a Konoha y a sus habitantes, pero creo q poco a poco lo fui comprendiendo.

Si, como lo han escuchado, ya estoy comprendiendo mas a fondo esos tipos de sentimientos que habían tratado de eliminar de mí ser, pero que fue imposible ya que aun seguían aquí, dentro de mí.

Solo trate de engañarme a mi mismo, tuve una máscara de frialdad e inexpresividad, de dolor y de odio, quería eliminar esos sentimientos, yo quería vengar a mi familia, por que los amaba, pero eso lo había olvidado completamente. por que me deje consumar por el poder y el odio.

Pero eso ha cambiado.

Claro no es que yo ahora sea un charlador, que expresa sus sentimientos libremente y que me convertiría en un idiota como Naruto o como Suigetsu.

No, no es así.

¿Suigetsu? ¿Taka?

Pues sobre ellos, ahora están en Konoha como ninjas de élite, le explicare como ocurrieron todos estos hechos:

(narro yo)

La bruma del bosque por el que caminaba se fue disipando lentamente y ante él, bañada por el sol que siempre brillaba en ese lugar, estaba la gran entrada de la aldea oculta de la hoja. El mismo arco con el emblema de Konoha grabado en la parte superior y las mismas puertas de color verde, tal y como las recordaba, que esperaban abiertas para él pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que las atravesó por última vez... para marcharse.

Siguió avanzando por el camino de tierra que entraba en la villa pasando bajo el arco con paso tranquilo. Todo estaba desierto y en silencio, pero un silencio agradable y tranquilizante, no de esos que hasta tus propias paso pueden poner tus pelos de punta, no nada de eso, era relajante y combinaba perfectamente con la dorada y cálida luz del sol que lo envolvía al muchacho mientras se internaba en la villa recorriendo con sus ojos oscuros cada centímetro de la aldea de su niñez, sintiéndose de nuevo en casa después de tantas cosas, olvidando todo el rencor y el odio que le habían poseído. Ahora esos pensamientos se habían quedado atrás, en otra vida, ni si quisiera recordaba porqué les había dado tanta importancia.  
A unos metros de distancia, sus ojos captaron algo que le hizo detenerse.

Sobre una de las bancas de piedra que había a los lados del camino, una chica joven de extravagante pelo rosa descansaba tranquilamente mirando al suelo y suspirando de vez en cuando como si estuviera esperando algo.

Los ojos oscuros del muchacho brillaron enfocándola. Sabia qué era lo que ella esperaba, estaba esperándole a él. Le guardaba en el mismo lugar en el que la dejó.  
Reanudó su marcha hasta detenerse a unos pasos de ella.

-Tadaima -susurró el chico con voz grave con la típica expresión que se usaba al llegar a casa.

La pelirrosa alzo la cabeza revelando unos destellantes ojos verde jade y sonrió cálidamente, con esa sonrisa que él hace tiempo había querido olvidar.

-Okaeri... Sasuke-kun -ella pronunció su nombre con el sufijo que tanto detestó en el pasado pero que ahora que sonaba a nostalgia y a hogar.

-Sakura -Contestó el pelinegro con su habitual seriedad-. he vuelto a casa..

La muchacha se levantó de la banca con delicadeza mirándole con algo que podía identificarse como alegría y nostalgia en sus ojos jade, le sonrió de nuevo y lo abrazo tiernamente.

El moreno solo se limito a ensanchar sus ojos por la impresión y sorpresa al ver el acto de Sakura, aunque en un extraño caso el también correspondía el abrazo que Sakura le ofreció.

Sasuke se separo de Sakura y pudo notar en sus ojos un brillo de tristeza y al mismo tiempo felicidad, mientras ella le sonreía tan amablemente y con una gentileza tan agradable.

Pero de repente el pelinegro paso su mano por la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia el y besándola de repente, era como el lo esperaba, como él lo ansiaba.

Al abrir sus ojos, no pudo evitar volver a cerrarlos por la luz, intento acostumbrar sus ojos nuevamente a la luz.

Observaba el color blanco de las paredes, la ventana esta abierta, sus brazos y cabeza estaban cubiertos por vendas.

Estaba solo, todo había sido solamente un sueño.

-Sakura. -pronunció en un susurro

* * *

**_Tadaima Esto lo dices cuando vuelves a tu propia casa. Viene a significar "soy yo". La familia al oírlo te dice okaeri "hola". _**

**_okaeri "entra en tu casa", es decir, "pasa" o "bienvenido" . _**

**_Cuando sales de tu propia casa, les dices a los que se quedan en ella itte kimasu "hasta luego", y te contestan itterashshai "hasta luego. _**

* * *

**_gracias por leer! hasta el lunes_**

**_;)_**


	2. Chapter 2 Ella

_**Capítulo 2. Ella**_

Desde afuera de la habitación se escuchaba una pequeña pelea, lo cual ya era muy familiar para el Uchiha, si, era Suigetsu y Karin, Sus ex-subordinados de Taka.

Siempre discutían, y eso fastidiaba al Uchiha. Pero al parecer fueron silenciados por alguna enfermera.

Observo las blancas paredes, una cortina que separaba una cama con otra, todo estaba tranquilo,

Se escucha otra respiración y uno que otro ronquido, alguien más estaba ahí con él.

¿Se trataría de ella? no, no puede ser ella, hasta donde él recuerda Sakura no acostumbraba a roncar o a ser tan ruidosa al dormir, solo que haya adoptado una mala costumbre de Naruto, después de todo pasaba mucho tiempo con el, no, que estaba pensando.

¿Naruto? eso es, el kitsune podría encontrarse ahí, es la única razón mas lógica, ¿Quien seria el único que sería tan escandaloso a la hora de dormir? solo él.

Al parecer el tiempo no cambia algunas cosas.

Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en su rostro, aún estaba cansado y no podía levantarse, esta débil y exhausto, pues en la batalla contra Madara tuve que usar todas sus fuerzas y de esa forma quedo drenado de su chakra.

Al pensar todo lo que había ocurrido, como con ayuda del chico kyubi pudieron destruir a Madara, cosa que no fue fácil de lograr, como fue manipulado por Madara, que hasta iba a destruir su antigua aldea, esa aldea que sus amigos amaban, Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi atesoran esa aldea más que a sus vidas.

También por su mente pasaron recuerdos de como sufrió al darse cuenta la verdad sobre Itachi, como la rabia y el odio lo consumió.

Cuando estuvo con Orochimaru y la repugnancia que le causaba con solo pensar que tanto quería tener su cuerpo, también el enfrentamiento que tuvo contra Naruto en el valle del fin, cuando él buscaba el poder y poco a poco se hundía en la oscuridad y su amigo trataba de ayudarlo.

Y cuando dejaba la aldea en esa triste noche que pensó que nadie se enteraría, así no habría dificultades, pero...

Ella.

Ella estaba ahí, ofreciéndole quedarse en Konoha junto a ella y que tendría una vida feliz y diciéndole que le amaba...

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir unos pasos recorrer por la habitación.

-Veo que has despertado Uchiha -Dijo la Hokage de Konoha con una mirada arrogante.

-hn. -Bufó fastidiado-. Eso parece ¿no cree?

Tsunade ignoro su comentario completamente.

-Has estado inconsciente por más de una semana, al inicio tu estado fue crítico pero hubieron dos personas que lucharon para que tu vivieras, deberías de estarle agradecido -dijo Tsunade mientras examinaba unas hojas de exámenes médicos.

Sasuke ya sabía que esas dos personas eran ellos, Naruto y Sakura, siempre han luchado por traerlo de vuelta a la luz, por su vida, porque ellos de verdad lo querían después de todo el daño que él les causo.

-Se ha vuelta quedar dormido, pues bueno, su estado no es muy bueno después de todo, pero insistió mucho en que el té cuidaría -mientras se acercaba a la otra cama que se encontraba del otro lado de la cortina- siempre es tan moleste, aun se parece a aquel niño de 12 años pero.. -mientras miraba con un poco de nostalgia y ternura el rostro dormido de Naruto.

Sasuke se limitaba a observar a su antiguo compañero y mejor amigo.

-Tsunade-sama necesitamos su ayuda en sala de emergencia -dijo entrando rápidamente Sakura.

-Sakura podrías encargarte, primero tengo que encargarme de Naruto y del Uchiha -Dijo cansadamente Tsunade.

-Shizune la necesita en verdad, kazekage-sama también se encuentra en sala de emergencia es un asunto entre naciones y requieren su presencia- dijo Sakura un poco más calmada.

-Tsk. pues entonces encárgate de estos dos y lo luego me pasas el informe médico ok -mientras salía de la habitación a paso rápido.

-hai -pronuncio Sakura mientras su maestra salía de la habitación y revisaba el informe de los antiguos exámenes médicos de ambos shinobis.

-Sakura -pronuncio casi en un susurro pero fue audible a los oídos de la kunoichi.

-Sasuke-kun veo que has despertado -pronuncio Sakura con alegría y ternura al mismo tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3 Equipo 7

_**Capitulo. 3 : equipo 7.**_

Sasuke no pudo estremecerse al Ver esa sonrisa que hacía tiempo que ya no miraba y que en el fondo de él aun extrañaba, aunque él lo negaba o trataba de olvidar, aunque sus intentos eran fallidos.

Aun cuando estaba con Orochimaru recordaba a su rubio amigo riendo como idiota con ese brillo de esperanza en sus ojos y hablando todo el día de lo deliciosos que es el ramen o si no fastidiándolo como siempre diciéndole ¡Teme! ... Mientras que Sakura le asestaba un golpe por haberlo insultado y lo miraba a él con ternura y brillo de felicidad en sus ojos y Kakashi se la pasaba tan tranquilo como siempre leyendo sus libros...

Pero esos recuerdos los aniquilo al empezar sus entrenamientos ya que serían una debilidad, y así el pudo olvidar todo siendo más frió y distante que nada, se hundió más en el odio y la oscuridad...

Él olvidó su lado humano...

Pero cuando estuvo en la batalla para destruir Konoha y ver a todos los ninjas de su generación luchando con fiereza por protegerla, un sentimiento de duda lo inundo... después al ver como la kunoichi del antiguo equipo 7 luchaba por mantenerlos con vida y al mismo tiempo luchando por su vida y la paz de la aldea, ya no era la misma niña débil de hace años, ahora su mirada era fuerte y decidida.

Mira al kitsune que luchaba con fiereza, y le decía algunas palabras a Madara de sobre salvar a Sasuke y a la aldea a la vez, y que lo haría sin duda alguna...

Su lado humano volvió a aparecer dentro de él.

pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por la mano de Sakura en su frente...

"Que bien le queda el escote a Haruno, ¿no crees Sasuke?"

Habló una voz en su interior, tal vez el agotamiento de la batalla lo tenía exhausto, las emociones encontradas que el reprimía todo el dolor que sufrió.

Pero algo inconscientemente le hizo ver el escote de la pelirrosa para ver el inicio de sus senos y rápidamente aparto la mirada del lugar prohibido.

-Sasuke -dijo intentando no pronunciar aquel ámbito del "kun" al ver la mueca de fastidio. - al parecer no tienes ningún síntoma de fiebre. -mientras se alejaba de la cama de él y se detenía a observar al rubio que se encontraba en la otra cama

-Sakura-chan...-pronunció casi en un susurro mientras abría sus ojos.

-aquí estoy contigo Naruto...-dijo con ternura y dulzura sin igual.

Mientras Sasuke observaba la escena de sus dos antiguos compañeros, cualquiera que estuviera en su lugar pensaría que esos dos tenían algo más que amistad pero él sabía que no era así, o el creía...

-¿y el bastardo del teme? -dijo cansadamente -¿ya despertó'ttebayo? -dijo mientras se acomodaba en su cama con ayuda de Sakura.

-Si... aquí está de vuelta con nosotros. al fin... -dijo con alegría.

Una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del rubio mientras trataba de incorporarse y luego encaminarse a la cama del Uchiha para saludar a su amigo y propinarle un buen golpe por no haber recapacitado antes y por haber intentado destruir su aldea.

Recordaron el día en la academia que fueron asignados como equipo, la prueba de los cascabeles con Kakashi...sus misiones como equipo...

Cada uno tuvo sus propios recuerdos sobre el equipo 7, solo faltaba el sensei de ese equipo.

-Naruto, no trates de levantarte... si no quieres que Sakura te golpee -dijo Kakashi entrando por la ventana con su impasible rostro


	4. Chapter 4 Taka

_**Capitulo 4. Taka.**_

-Kakashi -pronunció casi en un susurro pero fue escuchado por todos que para sorpresa de todos los presentes fue el Uchiha el que habló.

-Qué bueno que has vuelto Sasuke -sonreía tras su máscara.

-Si teme que bueno que hayas recapacitado -dijo Naruto sentando de nuevo en la cama con ayuda de Sakura. -porque si no lo hubieras hecho a tiempo te juro que te hubiera pateado al trasero hasta morir'ttebayo -decía confiado de sí mismo y con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

-hmp -se dignó a contestar Sasuke.

Pues él no era de muchas palabras, y todos lo sabían así que entendían muy bien esa actitud de él, pues siempre había sido así y aun así de esa forma lo querían.

El equipo 7 estaba reunido en esa habitación.

no decían ninguna palabra, estaban perdidos en sus recuerdos, recordaron malos momentos pero también recordaron los buenos tiempos del equipo 7.

Un silencio se apoderaba de la habitación, no era un silencioso incomodo en realidad era un silencio pacifico.

Sasuke se sentía de vuelta en casa, en su interior no pudo evitar sonreír, por fin se sentía en paz.

Sasuke se hundió en su pensamientos y recuerdos, recuerdos de su familia cuando el era pequeño, su vida como gennin de Konoha, su venganza, cuando se fue con Orochimaru y abandono a sus amigos la aldea, sus enfrentamientos contra Deidara, cuando asesino a Itachi, no pudo evitar estremecer al recordarlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad sobre su hermano, su odio hacia Konoha, y la batalla contra Madara.

Como le gustaría poder cambiar tantas cosas de sus vida, pero no, él ya era quien era.

Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos...

-Y así Sakura-chan tuvo un hijo con Rock Lee...-finalizo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -exclamo Sasuke de inmediatamente saliendo de sus pensamientos con lo que su amigo rubio dijo y que lo desubico.

-Naruto no seas baka -dijo Sakura molesta mientras golpeaba en la cabeza a Naruto. -yo no tengo ningún hijo y menos con Lee aun soy joven -dijo con una vena de cólera que palpitaba en su sien.

-Lo se Sakura-chan -mientras se sobaba la cabeza - pero era la única manera para que el teme de Sasuke despertara de su trance y dime Sasuke ¿Qué estabas pensando? -con esa sonrisa zorruna en rostro, y una mirada picara observaba los orbes oscuros de Sasuke.

-En nada idiota -respondió Sasuke molesto.

Ese Naruto era la única persona en el mundo que en 5 minutos...no... en 5 segundos lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, su entrenamiento con Orochimaru no solo había ayudado con el chidori sino también había formado esa mascara de frialdad, pocas veces el Uchiha perdía el control...

Pero ese rubio idiota cabeza hueca lograba sacarlo sus casillas... era un récord en verdad.

-A quien llamas idiota Teme -pronuncio Naruto mientras fruncía el ceño y se levantaba de la cama nuevamente.

Sasuke únicamente lo ignoro.

-Qué bueno volver a los viejos tiempos -dijo Kakashi feliz.

-Si...pero ahora Naruto reposa un ¡poco! si no nunca podrás recuperarte -decía Sakura con un aura maligna a su alrededor.

Naruto trago grueso y así obedeció

La pelirrosa podía ser aterradora cuando se enojaba y Naruto había lo había vivido, y sabía que no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-dobe -bufó el Uchiha.

-Ahora si sabrás lo que es bueno maldito teme -dijo Naruto casi tirándose encima de Sasuke.

Obviamente el rubio se encontraba en mejores condiciones que el Uchiha.

Naruto detuvo su intento de asesinato contra Sasuke cuando la puerta se abrió dejando a ver tres figuras.

Todos los presentes volvieron hacia la puerto que acaba de abrirse, para sorpresa de Sasuke era Taka.. Ellos también estaban ahí en Konoha con él.

-Neh Sasuke hasta que al fin despiertas. -dijo con una gran sonrisa dejando entreverse sus puntiagudos y filosos dientes. .parece que no querías despertar, bueno quien quisiera despertar si sabe que va a ver a la horrible de Karin. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Cállate estúpido Sushi -le gritó la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

-bueno aunque veo que tu doctora está muy linda, con razón despertaste, menudo pervertido -dijo con una sonrisa pícara e ignorando completamente a Karin.

Ahora Suigetsu se dedicaba a mirar de reojo a Sakura la cual estaba un tanto nerviosa ante el contacto visual del chico. Estaba algo sonrojada.

Karin bufo por lo bajo algunos insultos para Suigetsu el cual el solo ignoro

-Sasuke-sama aquí le trajimos algunas frutas para usted -dijo el grandullón mientras le entregaba la cesta de frutas.

-Sasuke ¿Son tus amigos? -Pregunto con algo de nostalgia Naruto.

Sería que Sasuke los habría cambiado por ellos, Sakura solo se limitó a bajar su cabeza no quería que notaran la tristeza en sus ojos.

-vaya, vaya así que son amigos de Sasuke -dijo Kakashi sin esperar la respuesta del moreno.- pues sean bienvenidos, me imagino que ustedes son Taka.


	5. Chapter 5 Recuperación

_**Capitulo 5. Recuperación**_

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación, nadie sabia que decir...

aun eran ¿Taka? ¿Se quedarían en Konoha? ¿qué pensaba en ese momento su líder? ¿Qué sucedería con ellos?

La kunoichi de Taka no pudo evitar agachar su cabeza, muchas preguntas venían a su mente...

-Neh eso depende más de Sasuke, ¿no es así? -dijo el chico tiburón

-Deberían salir todos de aquí -hablo seriamente- no es hora de visitas y además hay demasiadas personas en una sola habitación

-Sakura-chan...-Pronuncio anonadado el rubio.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que salgamos todos de aquí -dijo Kakashi al ver el rostro de su alumna.

-ahhhhhhhh... pero si acabamos de llegar..-decía El tiburón

-ustedes también necesitan descansar -mientras los sacaba a tirones de la habitación.

-bueno al parecer están mejorando rápidamente, bueno Naruto tu siempre me has asombrado, tienes una capacidad de sanar y recuperarte en tiempo récord -mientras observaba la tablilla del análisis de Naruto, unos mechones ocultaban su rostro.

El menor Uchiha observaba a la medic-nin, trataba de averiguar lo que escondía su rostro estaba ¿triste? ¿Porque?

-Bueno Sasuke empezare a cambiar tus vendas -decía mientras corría las cortinas que los separaba de Naruto.

-Nah Sakura-chan no seas así -renegaba Naruto - ¿qué sucede? ¿ por qué estas triste?

-Naruto... luego te tengo que cambiar tus vendajes también mientras tanto cállate si no te saco de la habitación a ti también Naruto -le decía con falsa dulzura.

-Sakura-chan...-decía Naruto con algo de seriedad -bueno saldré un momento vuelvo en unos 5 minutos ¿vale? -mientras salía de la habitación

¿Triste? ¿Por qué? ¿De qué se había perdido? ¿Por qué el cambio tan repentino?

-Sasuke, ¿me estas escuchando? -pregunto la pelirrosa buscando respuesta alguna del pelinegro.

-hn -fue lo que único que respondió y su mirada estaba fija en los ojos de ella.

Verde con Negro, Negro con Verde, eran intensas miradas de parte del pelinegro, pero en unos instantes ella aparto su vista...

Pues tenía miedo que sus ojos fueran un libro abierto, y que los negros pudieran saber lo pensaba y lo que estaba sintiendo, no, ya no más ella ya no era débil, ella se había hecho fuerte y lo demostraría...

no podía seguir amándolo, después que intento asesinarla dos veces, después que la ignoro y rechazo infinidad de veces, él la había dejado en una banca abandonada en la fría noche, demostrándole así que ella no le importaba.

Empezó a cambiar el vendaje de Sasuke, por unos limpios, lo vendaba, con un poco de brusquedad pues estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, pero algo la hizo sobresaltarse y que prestara su atención en el Uchiha.

La mano de Sasuke estaba deteniéndola y su mirada estaba fija en los ojos de ella.

-Sakura -la llamo.

-Sasuke... lo siento-dijo con la mirada baja.

-Sakura mírame -presionando más el agarre de su muñeca. -quiero que me mires.

Ella solamente miraba encima de su hombro un punto blanco en la pared, no podía ver esos ojos, se sentía débil ante esa mirada, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aún era débil a esa mirada? ¿Por qué se perdía en esa mirada cada vez que la miraba así? ¿Por qué si ella ya no era débil? ¿ Por qué si ya no le amaba?

-...

Sakura volvió a cambiar los vendajes de Sasuke, pero de esta forma para no ahogarlo y que no estuvieran tan presionados.

-Sasuke esta listo, si necesitas algo solo llámame y házmelo saber -mientras salia de la habitación.

Tenía ganas de preguntarle que sucedía, ¿Qué le sucedía a ella? y ¿Por qué estaba triste? le entraban ganas de abrazarla y consolarla, pero no podía hacerlo, se abofeteo mentalmente por lo que estaba pensando.

Pasaron horas y así Sasuke descanso un poco más como no lo había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, pero sus sentidos siempre estaban alerta, no podía evitarlo.

Sintió un chakra acercarse a su habitación, no solo era uno, sino también estaba siendo acompañada por un chakra muy conocido para él.

-Kakashi-sensei ¿crees que sea buena idea esto? -preguntaba el rubio a su ex-sensei

No podía evitarlo, aun cuando Kakashi ya no era su sensei, él y Sakura siempre le decían de esa forma, a como cuando eran el equipo siete, conformada por tres gennins de doce años y un jounnin.

-Tsunade los ha mandado a llamar así que no se puede hacer nada contra su voluntad, además es la máxima autoridad de la aldea siendo la Hokage además no tiene una gran paciencia -decía el ninja copia mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda, esa mujer de verdad le tenía miedo.

Aunque siempre fuera tranquila en su vida cotidiana, pero un shinobi muy fuerte y serio esa mujer lograba intimidarlo, recordó la primera vez que le aventó su escritorio solo por llegar tarde.

ni recordarlo...

entraron a la habitación del pelinegro, al parecer el rubio llevaba una silla con ruedas.

-Hola Sasuke teme -entro primero Naruto hablando como siempre con alegría y casi gritando.

-cállate dobe y deja de gritar -decía impasible pero algo molesto por la interrupción del rubio

-Hey ¿a quién llamas dobe? maldito teme -casi tirándose encima del azabache pero su ex-sensei lo detuvo.

-Naruto venimos hasta acá para llevar a Sasuke a la torre Hokage y te dejaron venir porque Sakura pensó que tu podrías ayudar a Sasuke con la silla de ruedas, así que cálmate antes de que Sakura te vuelva golpear -mientras lo tenías agarrado del cuello de su chaqueta naranja.

-está bien Kakashi-sensei -decía algo decepcionado y molesto, de verdad quería propinarle un buen golpe a ese teme, como se le ocurrió llamarlo "dobe" a él, el próximo Hokage de Konoha.

-Sasuke venimos a traerte por órdenes de la Hokage pero según los informes de Sakura aún no puedes caminar, y además Sakura dijo que si intentabas hacerlo que ella se encargaría a que no salieras de este hospital por más de un mes -mientras guiñaba su único ojo visible.

No le gustaba la idea pero, él no era tonto y sabía que sus heridas no estaban del todo curadas, así que no tendría más que obedecer.

Entraron al despacho de Tsunade.

-Tsunade-obaachan aquí le traemos al teme -dijo mientras entraba y dejaba a la vista de todos los presentes

-Ya cállate dobe -decía desesperado el Uchiha, de verdad ese chico lo sacaba de sus casillas como nadie podía hacerlo ¿Dónde había quedado el chico frió que era?

El azabache poso su vista en todos los presentes en esa habitación estaban... Kakashi, Naruto, Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, Sakura, la Hokage y... Si no mal recordaba el tipo que era su remplazo...

Sai.

Estaba al lado de Sakura, mientras los observaban seriamente.

-Bueno como sabrán te citado aquí, para decidir sobre tu futuro en Konoha y también la de tu equipo Taka -hablo la voz dura de la Hokage. -Sasuke Uchiha traidor de la aldea, y criminal de rango S, abandonaste la aldea para conseguir poder para tu venganza, casi asesinas a shinobis de esta aldea, y fuiste miembro de akatsuki, criminales de rango S y sin más también intentaste destruir Konoha

Aunque su rostro se miraba frió e impasible, temía por donde venía el asunto, lo que decía la Hokage no le daba buena espina.

Sabía que todo lo que ella decía estaba en lo cierto, se sentía culpable, no, él no debía sentirse culpable, no podía sentirse así, no él, por kami-sama el Era Sasuke Uchiha, el duro y frió Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero ¿qué le ocurría? ¿a qué le temía?

Temía a volver a quedarse solo. eso era lo sabía sin duda, aunque le costara admitirlo ahí se encontraban las únicas personas que le querían

-Mas sin embargo, asesinaste a Orochimaru, y a algunos akatsuki, que eran un problema para Konoha, y he de imaginar que tienes información importante que servirá de ayuda para la aldea, el hecho de asesinar a Danzo, shinobi y jefe Ambu de Konoha, quedas libres de esos cargos, por el daño infligido en tu vida, en Itachi y en un gran clan de Konoha, además posees habilidades únicas que podrán ser beneficio para esta aldea -mientras apoyaba su mentón en sus mantos que estaban entrelazadas, encima de su escritorio -Sasuke Uchiha quedas libre de todos los cargos que se te imponen.

Sasuke no pudo evitar ensanchar un poco los ojos, estaba asombrado en realidad, Su vida dependía de esa decisión y no podía creer que aún le perdonaran la vida, miro que Naruto y Sakura sonreían sin más poder y Kakashi guiñaba su ojo visible en signo de felicidad.

-Tú y tu equipo podrán quedarse en Konoha y así servir como ninjas a la aldea -dijo la Hokage con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Taka también estaba sorprendido con la situación, les aceptaban en la villa oculta de la hoja, ¿en verdad? así que ya no tendrían que huir mas, no tendrían que cambiar de escondite cada tanto, serian aceptados en una aldea donde podrían reconstruir una nueva vida.

-Hemos notado en este tiempo de interrogación a Karin, de sus grandes habilidades en rastrear chakra y eso serviría de mucho en misiones Ambu, o bien en misiones de espionaje o de caza, durante la batalla contra Madara notamos también que Suigetsu Hozuki tiene grandes habilidades como ninja, habilidades en combate que servirán de mucho en guerras o peleas ninja, Sasuke tu posees un dojutsu único y tus habilidades en combate son mas que excelentes, eres un gran shinobi, Y Juugo, tu también eres fuerte pero esos experimentos que hizo en ti Orochimaru podrían acabar consumiéndote buscaremos una cura para ello ¿cierto Sakura? -mientra volteaba su rostro hacia su alumna.

-hai -respondió ella

-pero, mas sin embargo estarán en un periodo de prueba, y tendrán que realizar tres mil horas de servicio comunitario, que se iniciaran en 3 meses, para que así puedan recuperarse completamente y restaurarse en Konoha y mientras tanto en su periodo de prueba no podrán salir de Konoha, absolutamente para nada, Juugo tu seras el Único que no tendrá que pasar ese periodo de prueba por que en ese tiempo buscaremos la cura para tu enfermedad y como contrarrestar ese sello- hablo Tsunade.

-Hai, Arigato Hokage-sama -dijo formalmente y realmente agradecido mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Sasuke podrás regresar a los terrenos Uchiha bajo cuidado y vigilancia de mi alumna Haruno Sakura, seras restaurado a tu antiguo equipo conformado por: Hatake Kakashi como su líder, Yamato, por los momentos se encuentra en una misión así que no estará presente, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y el ex miembro Ambu Sai -dijo firmemente Tsunade.

-¿cuidado y vigilancia por Haruno Sakura? -habló por primera vez el Uchiha.

-Así es Uchiha, estos tres meses estarás bajo vigilancia, antes de tus horas de trabajo comunitario, pero a la vez tendrás que cuidar de esas profundas heridas, así que la mejor opción es Sakura, Tú y Sakura vivirán bajo el mismo techo por tres meses mientras tanto te recuperas, los únicos que podrán visitarte serán tus subordinados de Taka o bien el equipo Kakashi ¿han entendido? -pregunto Tsunade con voz firme

-hai -dijeron todos.

-Salgan todos de mi oficina excepto tu Uchiha y Sakura, ustedes se quedan -hablo Tsunade.

Ahí estaban ellos dos, solos en la oficina de Tsunade junto con la Hokage claro.

-Bien pues como sabrás Uchiha, Sakura te ayudara con tu recuperación y ademas establecerá la vigilancia, trata de no romper ninguna regla y mucho menos romper la paz de Konoha. Sakura empaca tus cosas mañana iras junto con Sasuke a los terrenos Uchiha, será tu misión como miembro Ambu de Konoha y como ninja medic, bueno los veo mañana en los terrenos Uchiha, Sakura lleva a Sasuke a su habitación- dijo dándose la vuelta a ver la gran ventana de su oficina que daba vista a toda Konoha

-hai- mientras se iba a llevar a Sasuke que aún estaba en la silla de ruedas.

-¿por qué quieres entregarme los terrenos Uchiha? -hablo la voz fría de Sasuke.

-Ya eres mayor de edad y lo suficiente maduro para encargarte, además te entrego lo que es tuyo -dijo sin apartar la vista de Konoha- ahora fuera, largo de aquí.

salían de la habitación.

Sasuke solo pensaba en lo que sucedería desde ahora, en su recuperación junto con Sakura

Sakura ayudo a Sasuke a volverse a posicionarse en su cama de forma mas cómoda

-Sasuke por favor descansa, volveré más tarde, te traeré la cena, además aquí están tus amigos que quieren hablar contigo -mientras salía.

Sasuke miro una pequeña muestra de dolor en los ojos jade de Sakura

-Neh Sasuke ya está bien-hablo una voz masculina proveniente del chico tiburón


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6. Fantasmas del pasado**_

-neh ya esta bien Sasuke -hablo el chico tiburón.

-hn -se limito a responder.

-Te gusta la pelirrosa cierto -dijo Suigetsu mientras dejaba escapar una risita, no fue una pregunta lo aseguraba. -por eso volvimos a Konoha, volvías por tu novia.

-no. -respondió secamente- solo es una molestia.

-ummm, es linda, tiene buen cuerpo y no le veo nada de malo -decía pícaramente el tiburón- comienzo a dudar de tu sexualidad.

Sasuke solo le mando una mirada desafiante y tan fría como un glaciar.

-neh esta bien, esta bien, entiendo, no tienes por que ponerte así solo fue una pequeña broma, nosotros iremos a nuestro nuevo apartamento, parece que estaremos vigilados por un buen tiempo, por lo menos tu escolta será un chica linda -mientras guiñaba el ojo.

-Sasuke-sama espero se cuide, Haruno-san se encargara muy bien de usted -hablaba Juugo.

-neh grandullón no hables con tanta formalidad, creo que será mejor irnos, vamos -hablo y salía por la puerta mientras hacia un gesto con la mano y se despedía.

-Nos vemos Sasuke-sama -mientras hacia una reverencia y salía por la misma puerta que Suigetsu

Estaba de vuelta en Konoha, estaba en paz, volvería formar el antiguo equipo 7 junto con Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura...

Paz...

Hace mucho años que no se sentía así.

Se encontraba en las puertas del terreno Uchiha.

A ese lugar donde no entraba desde La masacre de Clan.  
Esa masacre había sido una injusticia, contra el clan, contra sus padres, contra Itachi, contra él...

El concejo de ancianos de Konoha y Danzou le habían quitado todo eso, habían obligado a su hermano asesinar a su propia clan, a su propia familia, pero con una condición, que lo protegieran a él, su pequeño hermano menor, y así ensuciando su nombre por su seguridad y por la de la aldea, cargando con el odio, odiando a la persona que dio su vida y la de su clan por él.

sin ese Odio, tal vez no se hubiera ido de la aldea, con las personas que lo querían... no habría asesinado a Itachi... seria feliz con las personas que lo querían pero...

"El hubiera no existe"

Tenia que conformarse con el presente.

Volvió su vista el frente, mientras pasaba por las calles, en cada una de sus formales y lujosas paredes de madera con el abanico Uchiha pintado en ellas.

Recuerdos volvieron a su mente

recuerdos de su madre, su sonrisa y su gentileza...

de su padre, un hombre serio y duro, un gran ninja, un gran padre, del cual aun estaba orgulloso

su hermano, que siempre fue su inspiración a ser un gran ninja, el hermano que tanto lo amo.

Cuando era un pequeño adoraba a su mama, la amaba tanto era tan gentil, como podía querer a todo el mundo y como su padre adoraba a su madre, era su única debilidad, su padre tan fuerte y orgulloso todo un ejemplo ninja y su hermano.

La masacre...

cuando miro los cuerpos de sus padres ensangrentados y en medio del salón y cuando observo a Itachi como su asesino.

lo recuerdos de esas pesadillas que tuvo después de ver a su clan extinto a manos de su hermano, esas pesadillas lo volvían a atormentar, su hermano muerta y después darse cuenta que el no era malo.

La oscuridad lo envolvió

-Sasuke -hablo una tétrica voz- estas solo de nuevo, Konoha te arrebato a tus padres y a tu hermano, a tu familia.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido con miedo, terror algo que no sentía de hace algunos mese desde que...

-Te hicieron asesinar a tu propio hermano, haciéndote creer que el era el malo, mientras que el solo te protegía mientras tu lo odiabas, fue culpa de Konoha, Sasuke-hablo venenosamente una voz masculina -tu... lo asesinaste y el solo te quería...

-No! -grito Sasuke con histeria, otra vez esa voz lo atormentaba haciéndolo volver a sus recuerdos.

-traicionaste a tus amigos, y asesinaste a tu hermano cuando el era el bueno, y eso te lo arrebato Konoha, Sasuke-seguía hablando.

-Noooooo! -gritaba -yo no sabia, el me lo oculto todo, Konoha...-no hallaba contextos para hablar

-Sasuke ¿Por que nos dejaste? éramos tus amigos -se escucho la voz de Naruto con mucha decepción

-No -decía casi atónito

-Sasuke, los que rompen las reglas son escoria pero los que abandonan a un amigo son peor que escoria, no puedo creer que haya confiado en ti el chidori, si abandonaste a tus amigos -hablo Kakashi con odio.

-no -aun sin creerlo

-Sasuke-chan ¿Por que? -hablaba la voz de su madre con resentimiento.

-No eres fuerte Sasuke y jamás lo serás, eres una vergüenza para el clan -hablo la voz dura de su padre

-oka-san, otou-san yo no -decía con miedo pero no pudo terminar cuando...

-Te dejaste consumir por el odio Sasuke, no merecía la pena dejarte con vida -hablo Itachi con frialdad.

-Itachi yo no...-Decía con una mirada horrorizada pero escucho otra voz.

-Sasuke-kun...-decía tristemente una pelirrosa mientras aparecía entre la oscuridad.

-Sakura...yo...-no pudo seguir hablando por que fue interrumpido

-Sasuke-kun yo te amaba y tu nos dejaste por irte con Orochimaru -hablo con los ojos llorosos

-Sakura yo no..-decía mientras bajaba la mirada no podía verla así

-Sasuke-kun...

no respondía nada, estaba mas que sorprendido y aterrorizado y consumido en sus recuerdos

-Sasuke-kun -aumento la voz- Sasuke-kun!

Aun no respondía.

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -grito Sakura

"Sasuke? ¿Que paso con el 'kun'?

despertó sudado y con la respiración agitada, solo era una pesadilla una terrible pesadilla.

La Luz del día lo cegó, así entre cerro los ojos, intento acostumbrar de nuevo sus ojos a la luz, y lo que sus ojos observaron fueron otro par de ojo verdes como le jade observándolo con mucha preocupación

-Sasuke ¿Te encuentras bien? -Pregunto preocupada la pelirrosa.

-Hn -respondió mientras

aun esas pesadillas lo atormentaban, los fantasmas de su pasado aun lo atormentaban.

-¿Que sucede necesitas algo? -hablo Sakura.

-Yo...no creo que sea capaz de volver a los terrenos del clan -confeso repentinamente.

Sakura ensancho los ojos con sorpresa. Sonrió tiernamente mientras abrazaba a Sasuke, claro el no correspondía, el no era de ese tipo de personas.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, no estas solo, aquí estoy contigo -dijo suavemente.

Sasuke se sorprendió mucho, Después de todo lo que le hizo a Sakura ella aun era gentil y amable con él.

Además también le sorprendía que el se estuviera dejando abrazar por Sakura, y que le gustara este contacto tan cálido.

Sakura se separo de él.

-Vamos Sasuke, yo Estoy contigo y estoy segura que podrás afrontarlo recuerda nunca estarás solos, siempre nos tendrás a mi y a Naruto-dijo dulcemente, mientras con un gesto le indicaban que salieran

y así fue se dirigieron al barrio del antiguo y prodigioso clan Uchiha.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7. Terrenos Uchiha

Los terrenos del gran y prodigioso clan Uchiha

Con Casas inmensas, y con una elegancia que solo en los uchihas se puede apreciar, su símbolo, la gran cresta Uchiha.

el abanico de colores blanco y rojo que adornaban todas y cada una de las paredes.

Las casas hechas de una madera exquisita, con un diseño antiguo, y propio de la cultura japonesa.

El viento agitaba sus cabellos, Sakura observaba con asombro e impresión la belleza de las casas.

Sakura supo de la masacre de los Uchihas, de niña no entro por terribles historia, leyendas urbanas, como por ejemplo, si entrabas los fantasmas de los uchihas te llevarían a un recóndito lugar del infierno o tal vez de que el mismo monstruo que había asesinado a todos los uchihas eran ser sediento de sangre y que cualquiera que se atreviera a entrar viviría un destino igual que a los entes del clan Uchiha.

y otras historias que se le decía a los niños, pero conforme pasaron los años Sakura ya no creyó mas en esas historias, pero no entraba a los viejos terrenos de ese extinto clan por respeto...

Respeto a Los grandes ninjas que fueron los uchihas, por respeto a sus memorias, también por algo de temor por que sentía que ese lugar fue donde vivió Sasuke y donde vivió lo mas horrible de su vida, tenia miedo de traicionarlo y lo hacia por respeto a Sasuke...

Si, a Sasuke...

al que amo con vehemencia, al que le entrego su corazón sin ningún acuerdo ni restricción por el que derramo millones de lagrimas, por el que lucho junto con Naruto para traerlo de vuelta, y el que estaba caminando a su lado.

Curvo sus labios en una sonrisa melancólica.

Mientras que...

Sasuke cada vez que se adentraba mas en el territorio terribles y bellos recuerdos de su niñez, le calaban mas su cerebro, recuerdos que creyó olvidados, al parecer solo estaban guardados en un rincón de su mente.

La casa de sus tíos, recordaba como su tía lo mimaba y le daba pastelillos y dulces hasta reventar, y como le pellizcaba las mejillas que después quedaban adoloridas y algo entumecidas, el orgullo que su tío tenia por él, sus tíos no miraban solo a Itachi, sino que también lo reconocían a él.

Recuerdos vividos con Itachi y con cada una de las personas del clan, ya que siendo el hijo menor del jefe del clan fue algo consentido por los del clan.

Sasuke estaba como ido en sus recuerdos, aunque su expresión fuera impasible, Sakura sabia que estaba recordando cosas del pasado o bueno eso ella suponía, ya que su estado ido, sus ojos perdidos en un punto inexistente y su ceño fruncido de vez en cuando cada vez que avanzaban

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

caminaba con paso rápido y agitado, acababa de salir de la academia y se apuraba en llegar a casa, pues por estar entrenando se le fue el tiempo y estaba seguro que sus padres lo pincharían con un sermón por llegar tarde a la cena.

la cena...

Su hermano mayor últimamente estaba muy raro, no bajaba a cenar con ellos, su familia, desde que la muerte de Shisui Uchiha, su mejor amigo había estado muy raro, había tenido un encuentro con algunos miembros del clan, al parecer decían que Itachi, su hermano era el culpable de la muerte de su amigo, Itachi se molesto en verdad y los ataco, aunque le dijo él que entrara a casa, no había obedecido se oculto y dispuso a ver lo que sucedía, así pudo observar el sharingan de Itachi era diferente al de los demás y su mirada era sedienta de sangre y ...

Dolor...

luego de eso Itachi tuvo una gran discusión con su padre, por haber faltado a la reunión de los Uchiha, Itachi era Ambu y tenía una misión pero también era primogénito del jefe del clan así que tenia que ser responsable tanto con la villa como con el clan.

Su mamá estaba muy preocupada por el, no bajaba a comer y pasaba muy ocupado en sus misiones como Ambu.

bueno no importa, seria mejor llegar rápido, Itachi había prometido que le ayudaría a entrenar y si llegaba tarde, Itachi no lo ayudaría con el jutsu de shuriken.

Al entrar a lo terrenos se encontraba a oscuras, como si ningún alma habitara en el, la luna llena estaba puesta en el cielo.

su velocidad se había ablandado, cada vez era mas lenta y acompasada mientras observaba todo el lugar

Una sombra en uno de los altos postes se asomo, pudo ser visualizada por la luz de la luna, pero tan rápido como apareció también desapareció

¿que había sido eso?

¿Que pasaba no había nadie?

Sus pasos resonaban por todo el lugar, era un silencio tétrico, paso frente a la casa de sus tíos, las lámparas que adornaban la puerta de entrada de la casa estaban apagadas.

\- ¿Tío? ¿Tía? -hablo con un poco de miedo en su voz, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta

empezó a correr hacia su hogar, pensando solamente en sus padres y en Itachi ¿que tal si les había pasado algo?

Al llegar a su casa, dejo los zapatos en el pasillo y miro que no había absolutamente nadie

corrió por el pasillo

-¿padre? ¿Madre? ¿Itachi? -gritaba por toda la casa pero al ver que no recibí ninguna respuesta, se preocupo mucho mas.

Corrió la puerta que conducía a una de las habitaciones

y ahí estaban como el esperaba los cuerpos de sus padres, inertes

Asesinados por su hermano, su orgullo

Itachi

cerro los ojos con fuerza intentando cubrirlos con sus manos pero de repente sintió sus manos mas grandes...

no solo sus mano, el ahora era mas alto.

Es su cuerpo actual.

Voltio a ver donde se deberían encontrar los cuerpos muertos de sus padres.

Pero ya no estaban...

eran de otras personas esos cuerpos...

y el los conocía perfectamente...

-¿Naruto? ¿Sakura? -dijo casi atónito.

-Sasuke -hablo la voz de Itachi

miro hacia todos lados pero no miro nada

-Sasuke-kun -la voz venenosa de Orochimaru

desenvaino a chokuto en modo de ataque

-Sasuke -la fría voz de Madara

-SASUUUUUUUUUUUUUKEEEEEEE -un grito que lo saco de sus pensamientos

-hn -gruño por lo bajo

-¿Te encuentras bien? -con voz preocupada hablo Sakura

-hmp -"respondió"

-?estas seguro de querer volver a los territorios de tu clan? -hablo preocupada

-hmp, por supuesto Sakura no seas molesta -hablo fríamente.

Sakura sintió a su corazón encogerse y escucho claramente como se quebraba en mil pedazos

pero ella se había prometido a si misma no llorar por Sasuke.

-Bueno Sasuke -hablo con voz temblorosa- creo que hemos llegado a tu casa, deberíamos empezar el trata-

Pero Sasuke la dejo con las palabras en la boca ya que siguió caminando

entraron a la mansión Uchiha, que estaba ubicada en el centro de los terrenos uchihas y claramente era la mas grande, bueno era de esperarse ya que era la casa del jefe del clan.

"así que aquí vivió Sasuke y aquí mismo fue la masacre del clan" pensó con melancolía Sakura

-Sakura...-la voz de Sasuke la saco de sus pensamientos

lo busco con la mirada, mientras se sacaba sus zapatos

-Si ¿que sucede Sasuke? -mientras entraba y los buscaba por las habitaciones de la casa

-esta sera tu habitación-hablo Sasuke mientras le mostraba una amplia habitación

Sakura pensó que seria el cuarto de huéspedes pero en realidad era demasiado grande, dejo su mochila en la mesilla de noche.

Sasuke estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta observándola, no en realidad no la observaba a ella, sino que miraba un punto en blanco, que al parecer para el Uchiha era lo mas interesante del mundo.

Sakura no se percato de la presencia del Uchiha en el marco de la puerta, estaba apunto de quitarse su camisa ninja y chaleco jounnin para así ponerse mas cómoda y empezar con el tratamiento.

Pero...

-Sakura espera ¿Que haces? -grito exasperado el Uchiha con una mano en su nariz, ¿evitaba una hemorragia nasal acaso?

-Sasuke ¡Sal de aquí ya! -dijo mas roja que un tomate y acomodándose de nuevo la camisa


End file.
